The present invention relates generally to battery boxes and, more particularly, to a battery box adapted for use with a faucet.
Batteries are often required for the operation of electronic faucets. For accessibility and proximity to the faucet, batteries may be stored in a battery box within a sink cabinet. The inside of the cabinet is often a humid and wet environment. If cleaners and chemicals are stored within the cabinet, exposure of the battery box to corrosive chemical spills and fumes is also possible.
Commercially available battery boxes generally fall into two categories. There are relatively inexpensive open battery holders that act primarily to constrain the battery cells against electrical contacts. The batteries and the electrical contacts are exposed to ambient conditions with no protection. Other battery boxes may be hermetically sealed boxes including o-ring or gasket seals. These often have multiple seals to accommodate wires passing therethrough and may have vents to prevent the excessive build up of hydrogen gas from operation of the batteries.
Battery boxes typically accommodate a single size and number of cells. However, AA and C battery cells are approximately the same length and have the same voltages. Manufacturers often promote AA cell batteries because of their cost, but C cell batteries contain many times the energy and therefore extend the period between required battery replacement. It would be beneficial to have a battery box that can accommodate both AA and C cell batteries, allowing the customer to have a choice in replacement options.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a battery box includes a lower housing, a cover supported by the lower housing, and an upper housing positioned intermediate the lower housing and the cover. The upper housing illustratively includes a lip seal configured to engage an inner surface of the lower housing.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a battery box includes a lower housing having an internal chamber configured to receive batteries, and an upper housing operably coupled to the lower housing. The upper housing includes a lip seal to engage an inner surface of the lower housing. The lip seal includes a v-shaped cross-section to facilitate sealing against external water and venting gas pressure from within the lower housing.
The above mentioned and other features of this invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.